Networked browser based application computer systems are preferred to be capable of providing an apparatus and a method for user service agents to collaborate across the network with user clients. A collaboration system provides a powerful tool for user service agents to better serve network coupled user clients to engage in verbal and visual communications at the same time remotely.
There are many independently developed collaboration systems that employ different collaboration technologies and provide different features such as web chatting, desktop presentation, voice over the network using network protocols, collaborative browsing, and real-time form filling, etc. Presently, integrated collaboration systems and networked browser based application computer systems are not platform independent and collaboration system independent.